


Taking Chances

by CA_Babs



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CA_Babs/pseuds/CA_Babs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pinn Week 2013- Day 3 College</p><p>When Finn and Puck move into the Frat house, the misunderstanding of their sexual identities leads to startling discoveries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Chances

College Life

 

When Finn returns to Lima Univeristy in the fall of 2013, Puck knows he is going with him- they are even moving into the Frat house. But Finn makes Puck buckle down and actually take classes this time. With a couple of teacher recommendations and one from Shelby, Finn was able to register Puck into classes like creative writing, an improv drama class and a stupid business class that Puck already knows will kick his ass, all under the pretense of helping him to write his screenplay. Finn says that they can support each other this year, make each other do the hard shit like actually going to class, doing the work and making the grades instead of just partying all the time. Finn tells Puck how grateful he was for that intervention last year. Not that there won’t be a lot of partying- they are living in a pretty party hardy Frat house but Puck knows he and Finn are committed now to proving themselves to everyone and anyone who thought they knew just what guys like Finn and Puck amount to after high school. 

“Finn, Puck, welcome” Dillon says as he reaches out to pat them each on the shoulder. “So you guys are kind of like legends around here, being the first guys to be asked to join with out pledging based off of a rockin’ impromptu musical save. So were you guys always the big men on campus?” Dillon asks.

Before Finn can reply, Puck is running his mouth. “Dude, you don’t know the half of it. Finn here was glee club co-captain from sophomore to senior year, varsity quarterback for most of the same time frame. Played varsity basketball too. Dated the head cheerleader for a while. Then his co-captain in glee, then the cheerleader again, and around and around and around we go!”

Dillon looks at Puck. “Really?!”

Finn scoffs. “It wasn’t like that at all. Mostly. Plus Puck was also on the varsity teams with me and joined glee club shortly after I did. And, Puck’s been to juvie too. I wasn’t the only one to date head cheerleader Quinn, or Rach, or even Santana or Britt. But Puck kept Lauren all to himself.”

“So you’ve both dated the same girls?” Dillon asks. 

Finn shrugs. “Everyone I’ve ever dated has at some point been with Puck too.”

Dillon looks at Puck and Finn. “I think the two of you are going to fit in just great around here. Let’s get you guys moved in ok.” The three some walk out to the trucks where they haul out a couple of duffle bags and a few boxes. “You guys are on the third floor” Dillon directs them as they enter the house and head up the staircase. “The new guys are usually 4 to a room with bunk beds, but since you guys technically joined last year we’ve put you in a double room. We figured you wouldn’t mind sharing.” 

Dillon stops at a closed door and reaches in for a set of keys and turns them in the lock. He opens the door to a room about the same size as the dorm room Finn and Puck had shared before. Except instead of the bunk beds, there is one bed. Dillon and Finn walk over to the bed and drop what they are carrying on it. Puck walks in and peers behind the door, wondering if another bed is hiding behind it, but there isn’t. 

Puck looks from Dillon to Finn and then back to Dillon. “There’s only one bed.”

Dillon looks from Finn beside him to Puck. “I didn’t think that would be a problem.”

Finn’s not quite sure what the problem is, there is a futon down in the back of Puck’s truck and yeah it is not super comfortable for sleeping on but they can swap out or maybe even just suck it up and get another bed if they need to. But he nods and says “Yup, there is only one bed.” 

Dillon immediately seems flustered. “Shit you guys didn’t like split up this summer did you?”

Finn is not sure why Dillon said that and so he looks over to Puck. Puck suddenly slumps back against the wall, slides down to the floor almost convulsing in laughter as he mumbles, “of course!” over and over to himself

Finn puts a hand on Dillon’s shoulder, “Don’t sweat it dude. We’ll sort it out, we always do, right Puck.” Finn walks over to Puck and grabs Pucks hands in his to pull him up from floor. “C’mon it should only take another three or four trips with the three of us to get our shit up here.”

Finn walks out of the room, the others trailing behind him and in the end it takes four trips to get all of the stuff up stairs. After the last trip, when Dillon, Puck and Finn are all carrying different parts of the drum kit, Dillon gives Puck two sets of 3 keys. “One for the house, one for their room and one for the beer fridge” he says before he leaves. 

Puck immediately starts setting up the racks for his guitars and finds a spot for them and his amp. Finn sets out to set up the drum kit. Puck hangs his head and his shoulders slump. “Listen Finn, we’ve really…”

Finn looks up and over to Puck, his brown eyes meeting hazel ones and almost communicating without words like they’ve been able to do for years now. “It’s kinda funny dude. When they offered us the chance to join, mid-year, without pledging, they assumed we were gay and together. In our excitement I guess, we didn’t bother to correct them. Personally, I figured they’d get the hint the more time they spent with us or they’d think we were not so much gay as maybe curious and not together so much as just bros. But I guess we didn’t do that great of a job convincing anyone of anything other than that we’re gay for each other obviously” Finn shrugged. 

Puck sighs. “We should have set them straight.”

Finns walks over and sits down beside Puck. “We could have set them straight.   
But I mean it’s not like we’ve never done anything. I know it’s been a while but I mean really isn’t this the time for experimenting and all that stuff. And who else would I experiment with if not you- if I was gonna I mean.”

Puck turns so he is looking Finn directly in the eyes as he speaks. “I think if you were going to experiment with being into Dudes you would go to Kurt, not me” Puck says his voice strong and challenging like he is wanting Finn to dare him to try something.

Finn reaches up and puts a hand on Puck’s shoulder. “To anyone else, Kurt might be an obvious choice but, if I’m not sure and honestly, I’m not, there’s too much to loose with Kurt if things go to hell.”

Puck twists away from Finn, causing his hand to fall off his shoulder. “And there’s not too much here to loose if things go to hell? Does our friendship really mean that little to you Hudson?” Puck’s nostrils are flaring and his eyes are flashing like flames of candle. The room is cast in an orangey-red glow as the sun starts setting outside their window. 

“Crap! That’s not at all what I meant Puck. Shit. Of course we have just as much to loose. But the whole baby gate drama taught me a couple of important lessons. The first, is that not being friends with you majorly sucks. The second thing is that, our friendship is strong enough that it can probably handle anything if we were able to come back from that mess. Kurt and I though, fuck, we could mess up our parent’s marriage plus Burt and mom- they’ve already been through so much. Plus it’s not like you’ve been in love with me for years like Kurt has.”

Puck’s face flames with embarrassment and he turns away and mumbles something Finn can’t quite make out. “What?” Finn asks. 

Puck takes a deep breath before responding. “I said, when did you decide casual sex was ok? Didn’t you like swear that off after your hook up with Santana?”

Finn frowns. “Yeah I did, but I mean how can I see if I like guys if I’ve gotta like wait to fall in love with one first? You know what I mean? And besides, when did you get all touchy feely lovey dovey with sex?” 

Puck glares at Finn.

“Fuck” Finn swears as he stands up and walks over to the bed and flops down, closing his eyes. His voice is shaky as he speaks but it isn’t quiet because Finn doesn’t want to risk Puck not hearing what he has to say. “It wasn’t my intention to piss you off with this conversation Puck. I just wanted you to know where my head is at and see if maybe we’re on the same page here. And for me, the fact that there is only one bed here does not have to be a big deal. We’ve kissed before- hell you were my first kiss before I had that date with Jenny Saunders in 8th grade and I was afraid she’d want me to french kiss her and I didn’t know how. Damn it Puck, we’ve fooled around a bit before too- remember that time at football camp when we snuck that porno and jerked off with Matt and Mike and Dave? And despite the fact that you’ve always said two guys, one bed is confirmed gay, we’ve shared a bed before Puck and not just once and not just when we were little. So I’m telling you now, that I think, as long as it was you, that maybe I’d be okay with exploring that even farther. I mean if everyone around here already thinks we’re together and doing it, maybe that’s a sign that we should give it a try.” 

It’s quiet in the room for a long time after that. Finn opens his eyes because he’s almost expecting Puck to come over and beat the crap out of him, or to storm out. But neither of those things happen. Instead Finn can hear Puck breathing, in and out, over and over, steady and constant but yet completely unnerving in the quiet of the room. “Puck?” Finn softly. “Are you ok?” Finn props himself up on his elbows on the bed. The room is darker now but Finn can see Puck raise from the floor and cross to the door. ‘This is it’ Finn thinks to himself. ‘He’s leaving. Should I ask him to stay?’ 

It’s low and broken when it comes out of Finn’s mouth and he’s all but begging when he says “Please don’t go.” Finn is not even sure Puck heard him, but then Finn hears a click and Puck turns around and walks over to the foot of the bed and he’s looking down at Finn, eyes wide, chest heaving and falling with each breath Finn hears. 

“It’s not true” Puck begins, “what you said about me not being in love with you for years like Kurt has.” Puck toes off his shoes before reaching for Finn’s and taking them off as well, letting them drop to the floor near the bed. “I know after the Quinn thing we said no more lies. But I couldn’t bring myself to tell you or even really admit it to myself. I mean I figured if you shot down Kurt, there was no way I could even think about it. So I thought of it not like a lie but an omission. You didn’t ask, I wouldn’t tell. You’d never ask, so I’d never have to tell.” 

Puck crawls onto the bed and starts crawling up over Finn’s long legs. “And then damn you Hudson, you had to go and ask!” Puck stops as he is stretched out above Finn, his arms and legs keeping them from actually coming into contact with each other. “I know you said Kurt’s feelings are one of the reasons why you can’t try this out with him. But I’m really hoping you won’t decide to keep mine from giving us a chance.” 

Finn reaches up with one hand and cups Puck’s face with it. With the other arm, he winds it around Puck’s back and presses their bodies together. When their lips meet, it is unlike any other kiss they’ve ever experienced before either together or with other people. Finn closes his eyes and tries to remember every single thing about the moment.   
He flicks his tongue over Puck’s lips before slipping into the warmth of his mouth. Finn is suddenly aware of how that moist heat would feel surrounding other parts of his anatomy. 

Puck breaks the kiss first, breathless but grinning like a fool. “Damn Hudson, you sure can kiss.”

Finn grins back at Puck. “I learned from the best” he whispers before bringing his lips back to cover Puck’s once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was the most difficult to write. Kurt showed up and I was not happy with that because you know Pinn week not Fuckurt week. So then I went and deleted all the Kurt stuff and it seemed to work out just fine. But I apologize if it seems like there are parts missing because that may be why.


End file.
